five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Hour at Roy's
See you next time... One Hour at Roy's or OHAR is a Point n' Click game created by Shadowboy192. It stars characters from the DHMIS series. Introduction The game starts with a title screen showing the viewpoint of what looks like 3 people sitting in a dark room, there's a camera from afar filming them. At the top left of the screen the title of the game is written and below it there are 3 options, but 2 of them are blurred out. The only non-blurred option is "start", when you click it a new screen appears, in this screen a torn piece of paper is seen in the floor with some writing on it. To do list: ''- Rewind wall clock to 12:00.'' ''- Flash light on anything strange.'' ''- DON'T disturb the computer.'' ''- Check backdoor and windows.'' Gameplay Your objective is to survive for 1 in-game hour. At your top right there's a timer showing how much time is left for the hour to end. It starts at 12:00 then goes to 12:05, then to 12:10 and so on. It ends at 1:00. You start in a small room with 5 batteries sitting on the desk and junk lying around, very similar to an office. At the start of the game arrows will appear at each side of the screen, clicking those arrows moves you to a different room. Later these arrows will disappear, only appearing again once you point at one side of the screen. You have a flashlight with you that you can turn on by right-clicking with your mouse, the light emitted by it will also follow it. You can turn off the flashlight by right-clicking again, it's recommended to keep it turned off since it can run out of batteries, which you will have to recharge by going back to the starting room and clicking one of the 5 batteries. If you stay in a room for too long, deep breathing and footsteps coming close to you can be heard. When you hear these sounds get too loud, you have to leave to a different room immediately. As time goes on you will have less time to stay in a room, with the footsteps and deep breathing manifesting themselves in a shorter amount of time. Teachers Sketchbook Likes to teach about creativity and dislikes the color green, saying it is "not a creative color". Starts at Room 05 and will come out of it at 12:15. When out they will wander around the location until you encounter them. When Sketchbook is at the same room you are in, they will hide somewhere in it, having up to 3 or 5 different places they can hide in at certain rooms. When that happens, you have to point at them with your flashlight as fast as you can or they will hide completely from your view and will then kill you seconds later. They become faster as the minutes pass by. When they attack you they will flip their paper face to show a mouth with sharp teeth around it and 2 bright yellow dots inside it. Tony The Talking Clock Teaches about time by leading his students through a "Journey Through TIME", will scream at his students if they deny that time actually exists. Starts at Room 03. He will appear as a normal clock in the wall, with his pointers at 12:00. As time passes by the pointers will move, slowly reaching to 8:20. You have to point the flashlight at him for the pointers to slowly return to 12:00. If his pointers reach 8:20, Tony will disappear from the wall and then will kill you seconds later. His pointers move faster as the minutes pass by. When he attacks you, his face will be missing and you will be able to see a robotic face made out of gears and other metal parts inside him. Colin The Computer A computer that likes to talk about how great he is and likes asking personal questions. Hates being touched. Starts at Room 07 and will come out of it at 12:25. He acts like the opposite of Sketchbook, attacking you when you point at him with your flashlight. Once you point at him, he will start shaking angrily and the screen will start glitching, he will then kill you. When he attacks you, the entire screen will be glitched and a close up of his angry face will appear. Shrignold A love bug who wants to teach the "lonely" about love, bringing them to a cloud world where his friends live at and worship their king, Malcolm. Doesn't start anywhere, but will become rarely active at 12:30. Once active, he will appear at either Room 04, Room 05, Room 08 or Room 11. When at those rooms, he will start banging at the door or windows, making a loud noise. You have to point at the place he is banging at with the flashlight to make him retreat. He will appear more often as the minutes pass by. When he attacks you, he will first slowly approach you while flying and then all of a sudden will tackle you in mid-air. Rooms Room 01 "The Office" Where you start at. This room has an orange color scheme and contains some wooden materials and papers around. There's a desk with 5 batteries atop of it in this room. Clicking on one of them will recharge the flashlight, but you should be careful or you will run out of batteries too. Room 02 A "The Hallway" A long room with a red color scheme. Part of the wall on the right isn't fully painted, a bucket of red paint can be seen close to it. On the left there's a map stickied to the wall, it shows all the rooms in the entire location and your current location(which is painted in red). Room 02 B "The Supply Room" A room with supplies in it, mostly cans. It has a purple color scheme. Paint drawings can be seen on the walls. Room 03 "The Living Room" A wide room with a blue color scheme. A few couches and a TV can be seen in the room along with a clock located at the wall in the center. Room 04 "The Garden" A room with a brown color scheme and what looks like crops being grown inside it. There's a door located in the left wall. Room 05 "The Art Room" A room with a green color scheme with paintings all around it. There's a table with a fruit bowl, a few pencils and a sketchbook in it. A window is located at the wall in the center. Room 06 "The Closet" A dark room(more so than the others) with a bunch of parts and props lying around. Some kind of monitor can be seen lying broken in the ground along with a head for what looks like a chicken costume. Room 07 "The Game Room" A room with a yellow color scheme and a bunch of tabletop games lying around. A closet and a small desk can be seen. There's a globe atop of the closet and a big computer monitor coming out of it. A computer is atop of the small desk, it shows the map of the location, a red dot can be seen in what looks like the room you are in right now. Other dots can be seen in the map, representing the teachers and which room they are at. Room 08 "The Bathroom" A white room with a broken mirror and a toilet close to it. There's also a bath tub close to the right wall, which has a window close to it. Glass shards are lying around the floor. Room 09 "The Waiting Room" A cyan room with lots of couches lying around. There's a water dispenser at the far center and a locked door close to it. Room 10 "The Basement" A basement with statues lying around. A vintage movie camera can be seen in the far back. There's also what looks like a door that can only be accessed by inputing a password code. Room 11 "The Attic" An attic, ol' dark atic. Wooden planks can be seen lying around, along with a hammer and nails. A chest with some costumes coming out of it can also be seen. There's a small window in the far left. Extras One of the 2 options at the start will become non-blurry once you beat the main game. When clicking Extras, more options appear, "Characters", "Jumpscares", "Screens", "Trophies" and "Hard Mode". Characters Shows a full body picture of all the antagonists of the game. 2 of the characters are just shadowy silhouettes. Jumpscares Shows the jumpscare animations of Sketchbook, Tony, Colin and Shrignold. Screens Lets you see each of the screens once you see them once. Trophies Shows the trophies you've earned so far. The only trophy that can be seen there at first is the bronze trophy. Hard Mode A harder version of the main game. Once you beat it, one of the silhouettes in Characters becomes fully visible, showing Roy giving you a thumbs up, along with that you also unlock the silver trophy in Trophies. The last option in the main screen also becomes non-blurry. Custom Hour The last option. Like you might already know, this option lets you mess with the game's difficulty by giving you the ability to change the AI level of the antagonists(which are written as "Sketch, Tony, Colin, SN" in the Custom Night) from 1 to 20. Also, like in any good Custom Night, there's also Preset Challenges, which put the AI level of the teachers at different levels for each preset. Once you beat all the presets, the last silhouette becomes visible, revealing Red Guy pointing a flashlight at the screen while looking bored. Screens There's 6 screens in total that you can get while playing the game, 1 if you finish the hour, 4 if you die by the hands of the teachers and a last one if you stay inside one room for too long. Sketchbook's Screen You will be inside a room with glitter and painting splattered across a wooden table. A few organs are in the table covered with glitter. The phrase "Game Over" will be arranged with leaves and sticks at the far left. Tony's Screen You will be sitting in a room with paintings, a bookshelf, TV etc. Your arms will be rotten, showing even your bones. A black slim arm in the right will be holding the chair and the TV in the middle will have the words "Game Over" showing. Colin's Screen You will be staring at a computer in a dark room. Inside the computer a distorted red model can be seen around other distorted objects and shapes. There's a few letters scattered around that when combined will spell "Game Over". Shrignold's Screen You will be in a cloudy place where a wedding is taking place, your wedding. A bunch of shadowy animal figures will be in the background, staring at you. The silhouette of what looks like your bride will be in front of you and a giant green statue behind her. There's also a cloud at the far left background forming the phrase "Game Over". Kidnapped Screen There's a sack in your head difficulting your vision of the room, but from what you can see of it the floor has a checkerboard pattern. Standing in that floor is a tall figure with long yellow legs. Ending Screen You will be inside a kitchen, there's a note written close to you. I will be right back, just need to figure some things out. If you read this and need help, call this number: 91601602 A corded phone is in the wall near you. Gallery Custom Hour Icons SketchbookIcon.png TonyIcon.png ColinIcon.png ShrigIcon.png Trophies Screens Images made by SpringThing14: Let%27s_agree_to_never_be_creative_again.png DHMISendingscreen-by_Spring.png Tall_yellow_dude.jpeg Trivia * The flashlight mechanic in this game was inspired by how the flashlight works in Five Nights at Candy's 3. * When entering Room 07, there's a rare chance that the globe will be there with a face and mouth. * The broken monitor in Room 06 was supposed to be a reference to a scrapped mechanic I was going to add to the game. Along with that, there's another easter egg in that room that I think you already what it is. * There's a clown picture in Room 05, a clear reference to Yellow Guy's drawing in DHMIS1. * The entirety of Room 02 B is a reference to something. * There's a calendar in Room 01 with the date "June 19", which is a recurring thing in the DHMIS series. Category:Games Category:Work in progress